


FBI Legends

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), White Collar
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when the Legends need help getting some one out of the FBI building? They call on an old flame of Mick and Len's to help.





	FBI Legends

“We have arrived in 2017 at the FBI headquarters in New York,” Gideon says as the Waverider hovers over a building across from their target.

“Are you sure Hoover is here?” Len asks from his seat next to Mick.

“Yes, he was taken into custody when he preceded to break into the building,” Gideon supplies helpfully.

“Okay, so how are we supposed to get him out? I don't have much knowledge on the FBI. Tried to stay below their radar,” Len says as they make their way down into the street below and case the building in question.

“We could pose as new recruits, is that the term they even use?” Nate says.

“That wouldn't help us be able to take him out of the building. They wouldn't trust a bunch of probies to do that,” Len says.

“What about Agents who've been tracking this guy? Sara and I could say he's a wanted criminal we've been hunting,” Zari says.

“Again no. There's too much bureaucratic red tape involved with that too. Especially if you get a by the book type person,” Mick says then gets distracted by someone coming out of the building.

“Mick this is no time to be checking out girls,” Sara says.

“I'm not. Boss doesn't that look like someone we knew?” Mick says motioning to the tall, black haired man talking to one of the Agents.

“Yes Mick, I think that is. Shall we go catch up with him?” Len asks and the Legends follow the man to a restaurant and stop him before he can go inside.

“Len? Mick? What are you two doing here? Central City, no longer a challenge for you?” the man asks then locks eyes on the various Legends.

“Neal we need your help,” Len says.

“Sorry, I've gone straight now. Come to think of it last time I heard Mick was given a presidential pardon. Don't tell me you're gonna screw that up,” Neal says as they all walk down the street together.

“What? No, listen. Earlier today a man broke into the FBI…”

“You mean the man claiming to be J. Edgar Hoover,” Neal says.

“Yes, well. He really is him. He was displaced from time and we need to put him back,” Sara says.

“Uh huh, maybe I should have you talk to Moz...woah,” Neal says as he's quickly shown into the Waverider, now parked in Central Park.

“Look Neal, time travel is real and we need to put Hoover back,” Len says.

“I... I uh need to call someone. This is way over my head here. I'm just a consultant at the FBI. I'm not even allowed into the interview room most of the time,” Neal says pulling out his phone.

“Are you sure we can trust him?” Ray asks quietly.

“You? No. Us? Yes,” Mick says.

“How do you know that?” Nate asks.

“We used to be a thing a few years back,” Mick says.

“You and Neal?” Amaya asks eyeing Neil up and down.

“And me,” Len says.

“Wait so the three of you were…”

“That's right pretty. We did a few jobs together also. But he wanted to move on to bigger things and we were happy where we were,” Mick says and Neal hangs up his phone.

“So some friends of mine are meeting me here… One of them you already know, Moz.”

“How is that strange little man?” Len asks.

“Strange and little and currently retired with his girlfriend who is a renowned hacker and who luckily for us is out of town so he's free,” Neal says.

“And the others?” Mick asks.

“Peter and Elizabeth Burke. My lovers. Peter is high up in the FBI to get stuff done and we'll need Elizabeth to get him to get stuff done,” Neal says getting a text and going outside and returning with three people.

“Neal why are Suit and Mrs. Suit here with Len and Mick here?” Mozzie asks.

“I have better question, where is here?” Peter asks.

“Look, uh... it turns out time travel is a thing and the man that broke into HQ this morning really is Hoover,” Neal says.

“So we need to stage an FBI break,” Mozzie says.

“Why is it always me El? What did I do that was so wrong?” Peter asks his wife.

“Maybe it was that old woman you pissed off on our honeymoon. She did threaten to curse you,” El says.

“Ooh Peter no wonder you've had so much trouble happen in your life,” Neal says sympathetically.

“There is only one source of trouble in my life,” Peter says giving Neal a pointed look.

“I'm hurt,” Neal says.

“Anyway, do you think you can get Hoover out of the building?” Sara asks.

“I don't know. I could lose my badge for this,” Peter says.

“Hun, if you don't put him back you may not have that badge to begin with,” El says.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there's no way to know what effect him going missing would have on the FBI or you for that matter. In fact you may never meet me,” El says.

“Honey wait a minute, you don't know that,” Peter says.

“Well you definitely wouldn't have met me,” Neal says.

“Damn it, fine. What's the plan?” Peter asks.

“Can you order psychological evaluations on people?” Sara asks.

“Yes,” Peter says.

“Then order one for Mr. Hoover. Nate and Mick will pose as orderlies and I'll play Doctor. We'll take him out of there easy peasy, and when someone asks about him you can say you were conned,” Sara says.

“Mozzie, think you can find a straitjacket and an ambulance?” Neal asks.

“I might still have some contacts I can use, give me an hour,” Mozzie says and leaves.

“He seems nice,” Amaya says.

“Don't say that until he's swept your house for bugs,” Peter says.

“Or drank all your wine,” Neal says.

“I happen to think Mozzie is a sweetheart,” El says. 

“So, you two are sleeping with Neil,” Mick says.

“It is more that sleeping with,” El says.

“We both care about him very much,” Peter says.

“With Peter that's as close to a declaration of love you're going to get in front of an audience or without a kidnapping,” Neal says.

“Well either way, if you hurt him you will pay,” Mick says.

“That's what Mozzie said too,” Peter says.

“Yes, but Mozzie won't kill you. He'll ruin your identities first, then me and Lenny’ll freeze and burn you,” Mick says.

“Never thought my exes would give anyone the shovel talk but okay there's that,” Neal says. 

An hour later finds Peter and Neal walking into the FBI building with Sara, Mick and Nate disguised as a doctor and two orderlies. As they make their way to the holding room they are stopped by an attractive woman.

“What's going on?” She asks.

“Diana, I orders a psych eval on our FBI head. Something obviously isn't right. This is….um” Peter says.

“Dr. Nicole Fleece,” Sara says presenting her ID.

“Okay, Neal I have some Mortgage Fraud cases for you,” Diana says and Neal groans.

“Hey, you should have known better than to bet me whether or not I could pick that girl up at the bar last night,” Diana says.

“Girl?” Sara asks.

“Bad separation from my wife, Neal's a good wing man, but a lousy gambler,” she says.

“Only against you,” Neal says.

“Get to work Neal there are still tons more where that came from,” Diana says heading off to the elevator.

“Come on let's go,” Nate says and they make their way down to the ambulance with Hoover and buckle him in back.

“It was nice seeing you guys,” Neal says as Len and Mick get ready to leave.

“Thanks for the help. And if either of them hurt you call us,” Len says giving Neal a pat on the shoulder and Mick gives him a hug.

“So, did you two ever…” Neal starts but trails off when both men pull out their wedding wings.

“Four years next month,” Len says and Neal waves goodbye to them.

“So, where to next?” Zari asks.

“I vote we relax for the night,” Mick says and he and Len take off for their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
